A Musical Collection
by bholley
Summary: A collection of unrelated oneshots inspired by the lyrics of songs from Frozen. They are all platonic/non-romantic sisterly fluff between Elsa and Anna. Canonverse.
1. Watch Your Step

**Hi, everyone. This is a series of fluffy sisterly one-shots inspired by the lyrics of each non-instrumental song in Frozen. The titles are the lyrics that inspired each story They are mostly too short to be single fics, so I'm putting them in a collection. They are canonverse, unrelated, and there are nine of them - all completed. I'll be uploading these stories over the upcoming two weeks and I hope you enjoy them!**

* * *

 **From "Frozen Heart"**

 **"Watch Your Step" – My headcanon about Elsa having very good hearing. Shortly after the thaw, she hears Anna fall and is finally able to be there for her after years of listening helplessly from behind a door.**

The servants wondered if there were spies in the castle. Nobody understood how Elsa seemed to know everything that was going on. She knew who was at the door before they spoke, and even before they knocked. She knew the servants' gossip despite not speaking to anyone about it – ever. It boggled their minds. It wasn't until one summer day a few weeks after the thaw that everyone found out how.

Skipping cheerily down the halls, Anna smiled at guards and servants alike as she passed them. She was on her way to see Elsa, and she was in a delightful mood. She vaulted up the last of the stairs before her sister's study, and then she broke into a jog as she prepared to traverse the last two hallways. Suddenly her foot caught on the rug and she felt herself falling. She was going too fast to stop or catch herself, and she didn't have time to brace for impact. There wasn't even time to scream.

In the study, Elsa was waiting. She knew Anna was coming. It wasn't a magical talent, though. Elsa knew it unnerved the staff, but this ability was completely natural. Elsa had simply developed very good hearing. She had spent years, after all, listening to Anna crashing about the castle. Yearning to hear her sister talking to the paintings, she had become accustomed to breathing silently and being very still so she could listen. Because of this, Elsa knew more about Anna than the girl herself realized. Elsa could not always distinguish Anna's words, but she could identify that voice anywhere within three hallways and two floors in any direction.

Elsa's listening skills had progressed to where she could recognize other sounds as well. She knew the gaits of all the castle staff, but none more so than Anna's. Whether the princess was skipping, running, walking, or dancing, Elsa knew those footfalls and held them closer than her own heartbeat. Even when Anna would walk silently past her door, Elsa knew she was there. So when Elsa heard a cheerful voice greeting people on the floor below and pounding footsteps coming up the stairs, she smiled wide because she knew Anna was coming for her.

And when she heard the unmistakable sound of a foot catching on carpet two hallways down and a familiar shocked gasp, Elsa's blood ran cold. Before she could even think, she was sprinting down the hall with ice trailing in her wake.

"Anna!" the panicked voice rang in the princess's ears as she returned to her senses. She was shocked when cold hands and strong arms lifted her up. She blinked her eyes back into focus and found herself face to face with her frightened sister. Ice was swirling up the wall behind Elsa, who was searching Anna's face with frantic and terrified eyes.

"Elsa?" she mumbled in brief confusion. The arms tightened their grip on her and she smiled. "I'm all right, Elsa. I just tripped, that's all."

"You hit your head! Anna…" the worry in Elsa's eyes made Anna's heart flutter.

"Elsa, I'm fine! It happens all the time."

"I know," Elsa replied, "but it sounded _way_ worse than usual. Are you sure you're okay? What month is it?"

"It's still July. Wait, what? What makes you think I fall all the time?" Anna was indignant, but she stayed still. She was rather enjoying the way Elsa held her with her upper body cradled in Elsa's rapidly-warming arms. It hadn't been very long since their reunion and Anna wasn't sure if she'd ever take physical contact with Elsa for granted ever again.

"I… I heard you. I heard your foot catch."

"What are you talking about? That doesn't even make a sound. Were you right around the corner?"

"No, I was in the study. I heard you coming. How bad does it hurt?" Elsa asked, turning her attention to Anna's head.

"How did you know it was me?" Anna ignored her sister's question as the older girl probed her scalp with soothingly chilled fingers.

"I know you," Elsa replied, focusing on the rising lump. "I know your footsteps. I could hear you, and I knew what happened. So I came as fast as I could but I couldn't… I couldn't catch you. I'm sorry, Anna." Tears started in the queen's eyes as she held a cold hand over the bump hidden by red hair.

"Elsa…" Anna whispered in awe. _She could hear me?!_ The pain was melting away. Elsa bent her head and gently kissed the swollen spot. Her lips sealed a couple hours of cold onto the area and Anna's pain was gone. Tears rolled down Elsa's cheeks as she leaned back and looked guiltily into Anna's eyes again.

"Elsa," Anna repeated and sat up. She gently wiped the queen's tears away. "Please… please don't feel guilty anymore. I forgive you for what happened all those years ago. You know I do. Please don't keep hating yourself for a thirteen-year-old accident. It's not your job to catch me always. It's okay. _I'm_ okay. Oh Elsa," she murmured. This release of emotion had broken some sort of dam in the older girl and she was crying into Anna's shoulder. Anna didn't know if words would help, so she just held her sister close and soothingly rubbed her back. Any pain she had in her head was gone, replaced by overwhelming worry for Elsa.

"Elsa, it's all right. Shh," Anna tried to soothe her sister. "You're… you're starting to scare me, Elsa. Are _you_ okay?" To her great relief, Elsa nodded against her shoulder and pulled back to wipe her eyes.

"I didn't mean to scare you," she mumbled. "I just… I've heard you fall so many times. I've always wanted to… to…" Anna interrupted before Elsa could dissolve into tears again.

"It's okay, Elsa. You… you did exactly what I needed you to. You came to me. That's all I ever wanted. I just wanted you here, and now here you are!" Anna was smiling and Elsa finally lost that distraught look. "And whatever you did to my head just now? That's amazing! It doesn't hurt at all anymore! Thank you, Elsa."

"You're welcome," Elsa replied with a small smile. Anna grinned at the sight of it and got to her feet. She still felt a little dizzy – it _was_ a harder fall than usual. Though Anna tried to stand on her own, Elsa clearly noticed her swaying and wound an arm around her waist to support her. Walking slowly, Elsa led her dazed sister down the hall.

"Will you promise to lie down and not move for a while," Elsa asked as they made their way to Anna's bedroom.

"Only if you stay with me," Anna grinned. "Otherwise I might wander out."

"I'd hear you," Elsa warned.

"I know," Anna retorted with a smile. "And you'd come for me."

"I would," Elsa replied, smiling too. "So I suppose I'd better stay with you and save us the trouble."

"There you go."


	2. I'm Trying To

**From: "Do You Want To Build A Snowman?"**

 **"I'm Trying To" – Anna was trying to overcome her abandonment issues. Elsa was trying to overcome her panic attacks. They were both trying, but it was still** ** _so hard._**

It had been a long day for Elsa. The day after the thaw had been full of reparations for ice damage, meeting the council members, and all sorts of diplomatic issues to resolve. Elsa was exhausted. She was finally retiring to her room, ready for some well-deserved sleep. She thought Anna was already in bed, so she was surprised to hear an odd sound in the hallway just as she began to close her door. It was a soft, strangled whimper and, alarmed, she whirled around to find Anna standing there in a nightgown with her hand outstretched. Tears were starting in the girl's eyes as she stared pleadingly at Elsa through the barely-open door.

"P-please don't… Elsa… please don't s-shut me out…" Anna choked through her tears.

The fear on her little sister's face broke Elsa's heart. Elsa knew the girl wasn't trying to be manipulative – the genuine terror on her features made sure of that. No, she was simply afraid. Elsa's expression softened immediately. She threw the door open and pulled the smaller girl into her arms.

"Oh Anna," she murmured, rubbing the girl's back.

"I'm s-sorry," came the soft whisper into her shoulder, and Elsa shook her head vehemently.

"Don't apologize, my love. It's okay. Come in," Elsa invited softly and pulled her sister into the room.

"I… I didn't mean to make you do this," Anna whimpered as Elsa led her to sit on the bed. "I just… it looked so much like when… the first time you… s-shut me out." Elsa wrapped her arms tighter around the trembling redhead in a silent response and rocked her back and forth.

"Never again, Anna. I promise. _Never_ again."

"I… I know. I'm t-trying to believe you, Elsa. But I'm… I'm still scared."

"It's okay," Elsa soothed, shoving her own guilt aside in favor of calming the distraught girl. "Here, stay with me tonight. I want you to feel better. I can't shut you out when you're already in, now can I?" Anna smiled a little and shook her head in response, but she gladly settled into the queen's soft bed as Elsa quickly changed into a nightgown. When she returned, Anna was wide-awake and waiting for her. Elsa noticed with regret that there was still fear lingering in teal eyes.

"Hey, it's all right," Elsa murmured as she slid under the covers beside her sister. She moved close and smiled when Anna willingly curled into her side. She gently stroked her sister's head as a few relieved tears slid down Anna's cheeks. "I've got you, my dear. Listen," she urged and pressed Anna's ear to her chest.

"As long as this heart is beating, my door will always be open to you, Anna. I love you."

"I love you too, Elsa," the sleepy voice mumbled into Elsa's chest, and the heart within beat faster at the beautiful quiet words. Sleep came quickly to them both.

* * *

It was the lightest touch to Elsa's arm that set her off. She had been slowly walking to the library, lost in thought, when fingers wrapped around her wrist. She was so startled ice leapt from her hands and shattered on the floor. She tore away from the unexpected grasp and found herself backed into a corner. She pulled her arms in close and shut her eyes tight.

"No! Please don't come any closer! It's not safe!" She dared to open her eyes and somehow her face became even paler at the sight of her sister reaching apologetically toward her.

"Anna! No, you can't _be_ here! I… I'll hurt you!" She backed into the corner in a panic. "Conceal, don't feel. Conceal, don't feel. _Conceal, don't feel!_ " Elsa repeated the familiar mantra. Her voice quickly became choked with sobs as the phrase proved once again ineffective at controlling her powers. She let herself slide to the ground, which was rapidly icing over.

"Elsa!" Anna exclaimed. Elsa's hands were emitting ice, but instead of directing it outward toward Anna, Elsa stubbornly kept her palms pointed to her own chest. The rampant shards of ice, propelled by sheer terror, were tearing up Elsa's dress and piercing her skin. She was crying helplessly and still struggling to get away, but Anna would have none of it. She may have accidently sent her sister into a panic attack, but there was no way she'd leave her in that state. Anna knelt and spoke calmly despite her mounting concern.

"Elsa? Elsa, can you hear me?" There was no reply beyond continued sobbing and the cracking of ice. "Listen, it's okay - all of that is behind us now. Everything is good. We're together again, and you are _not_ dangerous to me. Don't conceal, Elsa. Please, just feel. Please let yourself feel. It's all right!" Elsa buried her face in her knees and made herself as small as possible. Anna sat down a few paces in front of her sister.

"Don't worry, Elsa. I'm not going to try to touch you right now. You don't have to be afraid. But I'm not going to leave you like this, either. I'm right here, and you won't hurt me. I _promise_." Elsa's trembling lessened just a bit. Her hands had stopped producing ice, but what Anna could see of her torso was stained red with blood.

"Elsa, I'm still here and nothing bad is happening. Will you please let me come a little bit closer?" she asked softly after a few minutes. After some hesitation, Elsa nodded into her knees. Anna scooted forward to where she could almost reach out and touch Elsa, but she didn't.

"I'm still not going to touch you if you don't want me to," she reassured her sister. "But I'm even closer and everything is still okay. You're safe, Elsa. I'm here and you're safe." Anna was surprised when her sister's head rose up and two tearful bloodshot eyes bored into hers. Elsa's eyes were dull with fear and pain, but she wasn't visibly trembling any more. Anna gave her an encouraging, worried smile and spoke again very softly.

"Hey, Elsa. It's all right – I'm here for you. Will you let me touch you? You don't have to move." Elsa stared at her in terror and almost descended back into her panic, but Anna's calm voice made her stop. "See how close I am right now? If something bad were going to happen, it already would have. But everything is okay. You won't hurt me if I touch you, and I _promise_ I would never hurt you. You can keep your hands close. I just want to touch your knee. Is that okay?"

Elsa finally nodded, so Anna very slowly raised one arm. She kept her hand in Elsa's full view as she carefully reached out and laid gentle fingers on her sister's freezing kneecap. The older woman shuddered at the contact, but quickly stilled. She was staring wide-eyed at the lightly freckled hand warming her knee.

"Anna?" a choked whisper came from the tormented queen.

"Yes, Elsa. It's okay – I'm right here and you're not hurting me. Can I come closer, please?" Elsa looked up with that haunted expression and nodded. Anna was pleased to see some recognition returning to Elsa's once-vacant eyes; the panic attack was weakening. Still holding one hand to Elsa's knee, Anna scooted closer so that she was sitting right beside Elsa. They weren't quite touching, but it was only a matter of time.

"All right?" Anna asked, and Elsa nodded. "Can I touch your shoulders, Elsa?" Still unable to speak, the woman nodded again. Anna smiled at the progress they were making and slowly moved her free hand to Elsa's shoulder, then gently slid it across her back to the other. Held in this surprisingly comforting half-embrace, Elsa let herself feel the warmth radiating from her sister's skin. It was melting the ice shards that had fragmented onto her clothes. Anna was gently stroking Elsa's shoulder with her thumb. She made no further requests, and was content to wait for Elsa to calm down on her own for a while.

To Anna's surprise, Elsa made the next move. Timidly and haltingly, the young queen leaned closer and closer to Anna, until her body was resting lightly against the princess's. Anna carefully squeezed Elsa against her side and tucked her sister's head under her chin. She smiled as the frigid form melted against her, relaxing more and more. Tears started in Anna's eyes when Elsa laid her head trustingly against Anna's chest.

"There you go," Anna murmured. "I've got you, Elsa. It's okay." She moved her hand from Elsa's knee to gently stroke through the woman's hair. Elsa sighed in contentment and relaxed further, allowing her knees to drop away. This revealed an expanse of tattered, bloodied fabric where her hands had wrecked icy havoc in her panic. Anna frowned at the sight.

"Will you let me hold your hands, Elsa?" The figure in her grasp stiffened, but relaxed again trustingly. Letting out a breath of relief, Anna brought a hand to one of Elsa's clenched fists. It seemed almost frozen shut, but as she held the frigid appendage and played with frost-covered digits the ice melted away.

"Love will thaw," she whispered to the awestruck queen. Under Anna's patient attention, Elsa's fingers came free. They were covered in blood, but Anna powered through her queasiness to examine Elsa's injuries. None of the cuts were particularly deep, but there were dozens of them across Elsa's fingers and palm. The other hand proved to be much the same. They would have to be bandaged soon, as well as Elsa's upper chest. It was riddled with slashes from the ice as well.

"Does it hurt?" Anna asked softly as she probed the injuries. Elsa nodded and curled closer to Anna's chest, in pain and exhausted from the energy she expended in the panic attack.

"I didn't mean for that to happen, Anna," a weary voice murmured.

"I know you didn't," Anna replied gently, holding Elsa securely with both arms. "And I didn't mean to startle you like that. I'm so sorry that I did."

"It was an accident," Elsa yawned. "And it shouldn't have set me off. I am getting better about it, though. I'm trying to."


	3. Noticed By Someone

**From "For The First Time In Forever"**

 **"Noticed By Someone" – Elsa watches Anna, staring as if she can't get enough. Anna notices. And Anna listens to Elsa as if her voice is the most beautiful thing in the world. Elsa notices. (Modeled around the five senses.)**

It seemed like those eyes were always on her. Anna knew she would gain some attention as heir to the throne, but it wasn't that kind of attention she noticed most. No, it was the gaze of the one person she had sought after for years. Though Elsa understood that it was considered impolite to stare, she obviously couldn't help herself. And Anna couldn't help but blush when she felt those piercing eyes focused on her alone. She had, during a particularly boring meeting, managed to quantify the time Elsa spent looking at her versus the other people in the room. Out of the two hours they spent with the trade guilds, Elsa's eyes were on Anna over sixty percent of the time. And when they made eye contact, instead of looking away like any _normal_ person, Elsa's expression only became more intense. So much so, Anna usually had to look away first.

It wasn't as alarming when they were alone together. Not only was Elsa more relaxed, her gaze was softer as well - less desperate. In more informal settings, Elsa was able to let her love shine more freely. And oh, how she loved. Whether they were eating or sitting together reading, that warm adoring smile never left Elsa's face. And since they had moved back into the same room together, Elsa always slept facing Anna's bed so Elsa could keep an eye on her as they both fell asleep.

It made sense, after all. Elsa had been starved of the sight of her sister as they grew up. Now Elsa was drinking in all she could of her sister's image, almost as deeply as she breathed in an embrace when her nose was pressed into Anna's hair. And Anna noticed.

* * *

Anna really didn't like diplomatic meetings. They held no appeal to her at all. She despised the pompous old ambassadors, and she had the upmost hatred for any who dared suggest that Elsa was unfit to rule on her own and that she should find a man to be king. Elsa didn't seem fond of the idea either, and she sent those particular visitors running with a strongly worded letter and a blast of cold wind.

Anna could think of a million things she could otherwise be doing, but she went to the meetings anyway for the one reason that outweighed all the others. She wanted to hear Elsa's voice. Oh that voice, it was so calm and strong in these discussions. No matter what tone Elsa carried, Anna was enthralled. She could curl up warm in that lovely voice, lose herself in it and still be perfectly content.

It made sense, after all, that Anna would enjoy the sound of the voice she had longed to hear for thirteen years. She especially loved it when Elsa read to her. Sometimes Anna would pull Elsa into her room and ask her to read stories to her. Though the stories were usually interesting, they were not Anna's focus. Anna craved the sound of that voice almost as much as the touch of Elsa's hand stroking her hair as she read. And Elsa noticed.

* * *

With mutual noticing comes mutual attention. Whenever she found Elsa staring at her, Anna would catch Elsa's eyes and give her the warmest, fullest, most genuine, love-filled smile she could. And she could watch Elsa's eyes soften and maybe water a little. If she could, Anna would pull Elsa into a hug and let Elsa breathe in her scent while Anna enjoyed her sister's warmth and adoring embrace. At night, Elsa would sit on Anna's bed and read stories to her. She gave the characters unique voices just to indulge her sister's listening ears. And after reading a story soft and quiet, lulling Anna almost to sleep, Elsa would bend down and murmur, "I love you," to the girl and softly kiss her on her forehead. And invariably, Anna would manage to wrap her arms around Elsa and pull her close to her drowsy body. Wordlessly, she always insisted that Elsa stay. And so she always did. Sight and hearing could wait, for it was dark and all that could be heard were soft breaths. But Elsa buried her nose in soft red hair to breathe Anna's scent and Anna snuggled close between strong protective arms, and they were both perfectly content.

The final sense, taste, was a sensation they had always shared. Come morning, the royal sisters frequently insisted upon a breakfast consisting solely of… chocolate.


	4. Bump Into You

**From: "Love Is An Open Door"**

 **"Bump Into You" – Anna and Elsa collide while ice-skating (a drabble).**

"I love the winter," Anna gushed, bumping into Elsa on the natural ice.

"Really? I couldn't have guessed," Elsa teased. Anna stuck her tongue out at her sister. Her skates slid out from under her, but Elsa caught her before she fell.

"Anna, you may love the winter, but I don't think the winter loves you."

"Oh, be quiet you. I know you love me."

"I said winter, not me. Of course _I_ love you."

"Same thing. You are the winter, and you love me."

Elsa smiled tenderly.

"If that's true, then I suppose winter does love you, my dear."


	5. Howling

**From: "Let It Go"**

 **"Howling" – wolves scare Anna now**

I'm glad you're not sick this time, Elsa," Anna murmured, swinging her arms with the fingers of one hand intertwined with Elsa's. "Walking around town is much more fun when I don't have to worry about you falling out of clock towers."

"I told you I was sorry!" Elsa complained, but Anna just grinned. She was glad they had reached the point where she could gently tease her sister about the summer's birthday fiasco. She could see the impish smile in Elsa's eyes behind the petulant pout on her lips.

"Quit your smirking, or I'll go right back up that clock tower and give you a heart attack!" Elsa threatened, poking a finger into her sister's ticklish side.

"AAH hahaha, Elsa!" she squealed, wriggling away. She didn't drop her sister's hand, though, and she let Elsa pull her into a laughing hug. Leaning happily against Elsa, Anna walked slowly with her beloved sister down the peaceful city streets. It was high autumn and the scenery was gorgeous. While most of the trees in the wild were evergreens, a vast number of deciduous trees had been planted in the historic outer ring of the city of Arendelle. Their foliage was resplendent with bright reds and yellows, and a growing carpet of fallen leaves swirled around the sisters in the evening breeze.

"Elsa?"

"Hmm?" the queen responded with her eyes closed, drinking in the soothing clean air.

"I'm so happy. _So_ happy here with you." Elsa opened her eyes and beamed at Anna.

"Me too," she whispered, bringing Anna close. "I have never been so happy in all my life. Every day I get to spend with you makes me even happier." And Anna blissfully sank into Elsa's arms.

As they stood together for a moment, watching the sun set over the fjord, an eerie cry rose from the woods on the other side of the town wall. It sent shivers running down Anna's spine. Before she even consciously recognized it as a wolf's howl, Anna was trembling.

"Anna? Sweetheart, what's wrong?" Elsa asked in concern. She certainly hadn't missed how the relaxed, peaceful body in her arms had stiffened all of a sudden.

"I… uh… we should go home. Now. Um… right now," Anna stuttered. She was subconsciously clinging to her sister's dress, the ice crinkling under her white-knuckled grip.

"Of course," Elsa said, her voice beginning to fill with worry. She wrapped a strong, comforting arm around Anna and led her away. Anna's eyes darted around, her vision darkened by fear. Every slipping shadow made her jump in fright despite Elsa's confident presence beside her. Elsa didn't speak again until they had arrived in the castle and she wordlessly gave the signal to shut and lock the gates. Whatever had frightened her little sister would have the castle walls, guards, and a very protective ice queen to contend with first. A second signal informed the guards and staff that she was not to be disturbed as she pulled Anna into the building. She didn't stop until they had reached Elsa's bedroom and were safely behind another locked door. Elsa froze it shut for good measure, and sat down with her sister on the bed.

"Anna?" She asked quietly. She had one arm wrapped around the girl's waist. Anna was still tense and looking down at her knees. She didn't respond to Elsa's call.

"Anna, dear? It's okay - you're safe now. I won't let anything hurt you. Anna?" Elsa pulled the girl close and raised a hand to stroke her tense face. She knew her heartbeat soothed the girl, so she pressed Anna's ear to her chest and kissed the top of her head. Gradually Anna began to relax.

"E-Elsa?" she whispered shakily, surprising the older girl. "I'm s-sorry. I just… there was a… um…"

"It's okay," Elsa reassured her. "I want you to feel safe. What was it that frightened you so badly?"

"W-Wolves," Anna stuttered. "I… I hate that sound," she whimpered and cringed into Elsa's embrace.

"The howling?" Elsa asked. Anna nodded in response, burrowing her face into Elsa's neck. "But Kristoff told me you took out all the wolves almost single-handedly on your way to the mountain! He said you were braver than he was."

"I was b-brave," Anna muttered, "but I was still scared. It wasn't terrible at the time. But the n-nightmares have made it s-so much worse. And sometimes I hear them at night."

"Oh Anna, why didn't you tell me?" Elsa asked in near-despair, rubbing her sister's back.

"I didn't want you to worry," Anna admitted. "You have enough to worry about without adding my problems."

"Anna, your problems _are_ my problems. To me, you come before everything else. Remember how I said being with you makes me happy? It's because I love you more than life itself. So Anna, if you hear them howling out there, or even in your nightmares, I want you to come to me. Yes, even if I'm asleep or working. You mean everything to me and I want to be there for you." Elsa clutched her sister close to her body as her words sank in.

"T-thank you, Elsa," Anna whispered, holding onto her warm sibling. "I love you." Elsa smiled and held her much more relaxed sister securely. The girl was falling asleep, as she often did when Elsa held her for long periods of time. The queen laid Anna down on the bed. She was calm and almost asleep but she wouldn't let go of Elsa. With a sigh of obviously fake frustration, Elsa lay down with the drowsy princess and cuddled her close. Anna snuggled into her side with a contented hum and quickly fell asleep.

Elsa stayed still until her sister started to snore. Even then, she didn't get up for long. Only long enough to write a short missive.

 _Gate regiment – all clear, open the gates again._

 _All guards – all clear, report as normal._

 _Council on rural affairs – meet tomorrow afternoon at 2 to discuss the presence of wolves close to the city and implement immediate measures to relocate or destroy the closest populations._

She signed the message and sent it with a servant to the designated recipients. Then she returned to Anna's side. The girl was still peacefully asleep, but Elsa now noticed the sound of wolves howling in the distance. It seemed faint to her, but it made her heart ache to think that it caused Anna such distress. She pulled the sleeping girl close and pillowed Anna's head on her chest. She hoped her heartbeat would drown out the frightening noises. Elsa tugged a blanket over them both to ward off the autumn chill. Though she still had a few hours of work to do that night, Elsa decided to leave it for the morning. There were more important things to attend to, like caring for the slumbering bundle pressed to her side. The howling outside rose and fell. When it seemed loud enough to disturb Anna, Elsa would hum softly to keep her sister peacefully asleep. And sleep she did, much to Elsa's relief. Eventually, Elsa joined her in the still darkness.


	6. Call It A Night

**Song: Reindeers Are Better Than People**

 **"Call It A Night" – Anna hauls a sleepy overworked queen to bed.**

"Elsa," a voice called. "Elsa? Wake up, sis. Time to call it a night. Let's go." The voice was just as insistent as the hands shaking her shoulders, but Elsa merely groaned in response. She was slightly surprised when gentle hands pulled her back from where she lay slumped over her desk to lean her mostly unconscious body back in her chair again. She was even more surprised to feel strong arms slide under her knees and around her back. She heard a grunt as she was lifted into the air. The movement pulled her from the fog of sleep a little more.

"A-Anna?" she whispered, letting her head fall against a warm shoulder.

"Oh Elsa," the patient voice responded as Elsa felt herself move up and down with Anna's strides. "What am I going to do with you?" Elsa didn't respond. She just nuzzled into the fabric of Anna's dress and sighed peacefully. Her body still felt numb; sleep had a tight grip on the exhausted queen. She briefly wondered how Anna had become so strong as to carry her around like this, but a gentle kiss on her forehead distracted her from her muddled thoughts. She dazedly realized she was lying in bed, covered up to her neck by warm blankets, and Anna was stroking her face tenderly. The haze was closing in again, and Elsa was helpless to stop it.

"I love you." The whisper snuck in around the edge of her consciousness just before Elsa collapsed into a restful sleep at last.


	7. To Stay In And Cuddle

**Song: "In Summer"**

 **"To Stay In And Cuddle" – yassss (this needs no explanation)**

"Elsaaaa, it's so cold!" the girl complained, hopping up and down and rubbing her arms.

"I'm sorry, Anna." The queen shrugged apologetically. "I can only control my own ice, not the natural weather."

"Are you sure? Will you try? Please?" Anna asked plaintively. Elsa sighed and aimed her palms at the ice on the window behind her. She concentrated hard, squinting her eyes, but eventually dropped her arms in resignation and turned back around.

"It just doesn't work like that, Anna."

"But I'm _freezing!_ " she exclaimed, but then she winced at the expression of horror that crossed Elsa's face. "No, I'm not really, _actually_ freezing," she clarified quickly. "It's just really cold in here. Can we please go somewhere warmer?"

"Of course, Anna," Elsa agreed quickly, still eyeing her sister with concern. She got up from her desk and followed Anna out of the frigid study. They made their way to a small sitting room down the hall from their bedrooms. Anna quickly got a fire going while Elsa pulled a couch closer to the fireplace and sat down. As soon as Anna took a seat beside her, Elsa wrapped the younger girl up in a big hug.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Elsa asked fearfully as she checked to see that Anna's body was still warm.

"Elsa, I'm fine," Anna replied gently. "It was a figure of speech. One I don't plan on using again. Really, I feel great. The fire is nice and you're very warm too."

"I… I am?" Elsa pulled away in confusion, but Anna grinned and tackled her to the couch.

"Mmhmm," she hummed, lying on top of Elsa. She nestled into a comfortable position where she was not crushing her sister, but still managed to be as close as possible. "You're the warmest." Elsa let a smile steal over her face at the happy murmur.

"I don't understand how that could be possible," Elsa admitted, "but I'll trust your judgment." She freed her trapped arms and wrapped them around Anna. They lay together and watched the fire for a while. Elsa was beginning to feel drowsy; the long day had taken its toll on the young queen. Anna's voice brought her back from the edge of sleep.

"I like winter, Elsa. I love the snow – especially _your_ snow. I'm not always fond of the temperature, but I still appreciate it. Do you know why?"

"Why?" Elsa whispered sleepily, rubbing her sister's back to press the fire's heat into her skin. Anna hummed in pleasure and relaxed even more.

"Because it makes winter a good time to stay in and cuddle. And that's my favorite." Her words were slurred as she began to drift away. Her eyes were closed but she felt Elsa smile against the top of her head and squeeze her gently.

"Mine, too."


	8. Hand In Hand

**Song: "For The First Time In Forever (Reprise)"**

 **"Hand In Hand" – They love holding hands now (double drabble).**

It started soon after the thaw, and it was disconcerting at first for Elsa. So unused to physical contact, it was no wonder it struck her as odd to so often find her hand captured by another. She still did not understand why Anna was not afraid of her hands. The girl knew better than anyone the danger those hands could bring. Yet still she insisted. It wasn't long before Elsa welcomed the sensation of another hand in hers. She loved the soft, gentle fingers that wound between hers and rendered them inexplicably warm. She was floored by the trust her sister exhibited every time she took cold hands in her own and brought them to her lips to kiss the chill away. And somehow it worked every time. Now, instead of gasping and jerking away, Elsa smiled and squeezed back every time Anna grabbed her hand.

They didn't care what visitors thought of the hand-holding Arendellian royals. Anna and Elsa had spent far too much time apart to place any value on the shallow judgments of diplomats who would never understand. Holding hands brought a shy smile to Elsa's face and a wide grin to Anna's. They were happy.


	9. A Little Bit Of Love

**Song: "Fixer Upper"**

 **"A Little Bit Of Love" – The little ways Anna loves Elsa, and Elsa loves Anna (concepts of the five love languages).**

Neither realized for a long time that her sister was actually taking notes. They both knew it would take time for them to truly re-form the bond they had lost, but it would not be from a lack of effort. No, it just required that they pay attention, and there was no subject that fascinated Elsa and Anna quite as much as each other. Even if they'd never admit to it out loud, the secret lists they each kept were proof enough.

Elsa found out early on that Anna loved to be woken up by her. She loved to be gently called awake by a soft voice. She responded to a gentle touch and a back rub with the most adorable sleepy smile, and Elsa couldn't get enough of it. It helped that the princess liked to sleep in as well, giving Elsa the opportunity to wake her every day. Elsa made it a habit to wake Anna, but the younger girl never took it for granted. What better way to wake up than to the voice and touch of someone you love?

Anna discovered that Elsa loved to get handwritten notes. They didn't have to be long or deep. It seemed that, as long as the notes were from Anna, Elsa always felt better after receiving them. If it was a busy day, Anna was especially attentive to her sister's condition. If Elsa seemed to be getting overwhelmed, Anna would send in a chocolate with a note attached to it that said things like "I love you big sis!" or "Councilman So-and-so needs to shove it." or "I believe in you!" or "You're my favoritest of favorites." or "Story time when you're done?" And Anna would wait, looking through the window in the door to see Elsa's reaction. Though she wouldn't be able to react as she would if she were alone, Elsa was always noticeably cheered by Anna's messages. She'd look up from the meeting and catch her sister's eyes through the glass and smile, sometimes for the first time all day.

It wasn't a stretch for Elsa to learn that Anna loved to be read to. She remembered that as a child Anna would rarely go to sleep, even if the sky _wasn't_ awake, if Elsa didn't read her a story first. That trait definitely hadn't changed. Most of the time they sat in the library. Elsa would sit down first, and then Anna would arrange herself in whatever way she found comfortable, whether it was with her head resting on Elsa's leg, her entire body sprawled over Elsa's lap, or simply sitting beside her and leaning against her sister's warm body.

On the busier days, Anna did her best to delegate tasks to others and streamline Elsa's schedule. Not only for selfish reasons (the faster Elsa's work went, the more time they could spend together later), but because a stressed-out Elsa was not a happy Elsa. And when Elsa found her day simplified, the expression of relief on her weary face was worth every bit of Anna's effort. In fact, when Elsa finally wrung it out of Kai that Anna was to thank for this, she had immediately rushed to the younger girl and engulfed her in a grateful hug.

Anna's fascination with Elsa's magic had not waned despite the years in which she had forgotten its existence. The girl was still too shy to ask for Elsa to make things, but when Elsa found her little sister staring in fascination at a sculpture she'd idly made, Elsa knew. After that, Elsa would make things for Anna out of her ice. The process of making the object seemed to be just as delightful for the girl as the product itself. Anna quickly developed a rather extensive collection of "Elsa originals" as she liked to call them. She'd had to get another bookcase to display them all. Sometimes she and Elsa would have sleepovers and would come up with stories for the figures until they both fell asleep with dreams of adventures in their heads.

It was fortunate that the thing that brought them both the most joy was to simply spend time together. They had thirteen years to make up for, and waiting around wasn't going to cut it. It was always the little things, though, that showed the most love. The silly conversations, the eating of far too much chocolate at once, the late-night stories and cuddle sessions, the ice figures, the rearranging of schedules, the sweet notes and the gentle wake-up calls… all of it contributed to the great love they shared. It wasn't a contest to see which could love the other the most. It was just a lot of little bits of love. 


	10. All You've Been Through (Bonus)

**BONUS: From "Making Today A Perfect Day"**

 **"All You've Been Through"**

* * *

It was an innocent comment a few days after the thaw that started it all. It wasn't even addressed to Elsa, but it affected her nonetheless. It was a conversation between two of the staff members of the palace, spoken when they didn't know Elsa was there and could hear them.

"I'm so glad things have changed around here!" one of the ladies gushed. "Everything's so much brighter."

"I agree. And I haven't seen our Anna so happy since she was a little girl."

"It's a wonderful thing after all she's been through."

The last words echoed unceasingly through Elsa's mind as she quickly walked away. _All she's been through… because of me._

It was too late to stop the self-deprecating path Elsa had embarked upon. She came to the hallway she still shared with Anna and stopped short, staring sadly at her sister's closed door. _How much time did she spend all alone?_ Her eyes flicked farther down the hallway to where her own door stood. _How much of her life did she waste by that door trying to reach out to me?_ Elsa suddenly realized that she was crying and she muffled a sob with her hand.

"I'm sorry," she whispered brokenly to no one. Then she looked back to Anna's door. _I should tell her. I should tell her how sorry I am that I did this to her. I owe her that apology a thousand times over._ She took shaking steps until she was standing right in front of the door, still stifling her tears with one hand.

 _But what right do I have to knock on her door? I made her spend years knocking on mine. I don't deserve her. I don't deserve her compassion and her forgiveness,_ Elsa thought to herself, despite knowing that Anna would probably be willing to let her in and would want to forgive her instantly. _She shouldn't. She should hate me after all I put her through. I have treated her so badly!_ Elsa thought about knocking anyway, but every time she raised her hand her courage fled.

Eventually Elsa collapsed, overcome by a deep sense of worthlessness and regret. She slumped to the floor, her body shaking. She did her best to conceal her cries, but the utter loneliness she felt in the dark hallway on top of the guilt and self-hatred was overwhelming. She curled up into a miserable ball, pressing her side against Anna's door. Ice scattered around her on the hall carpet. The thought that her current situation was what Anna had experienced for years upon years crushed her soul. _I deserve this. I deserve to sit out here like she did. This is my punishment._ Elsa was so lost in her mental masochism that she didn't hear footsteps approaching the door from the inside.

Anna hadn't quite gone to sleep for the night when she was alerted by footsteps and soft sobs outside her door. Immediately recognizing the visitor as Elsa, she sat up and waited impatiently for her to knock so she could welcome her sister inside and figure out what was wrong and comfort her. But the knock never came. Instead, she heard the thump of a body coming to rest against her door and the continuation of the soft, heart-wrenching whimpers.

"Elsa," she murmured worriedly, realizing how bad Elsa's condition must be. Anna fearfully threw off her covers and rushed to the door. Glad that the door swung inward, Anna opened it and bent down just in time to catch Elsa. She had been curled into a ball against the door, quickly crying herself to sleep, and had nearly toppled over when it opened. Taking in the sight of her sister's disheveled figure, Anna's heart fell. Elsa's eyes were literally frozen shut with tears. Her body was absolutely freezing, and she was shaking like a leaf. Anna wasn't sure if her sister's trembling was due to emotional upset or the temperature. She watched in dismay as Elsa clearly tried to open her eyes and experienced another brief moment of panic before descending back into helplessness.

"Oh Elsa, _Elsa_ ," Anna cried, folding her sister's body into her arms. She curled around the frigid form as best as she could, trying desperately to impart some warmth. Realizing that she was getting nowhere, Anna pulled Elsa to her feet and hauled her quickly across the room. The mostly-unconscious woman was in no state to resist when Anna pushed her into bed and got in after her. She wrapped them both tightly in the still-warm blankets and pressed Elsa close to her body.

"What's wrong, Elsa? Why were you out there like this? Why didn't you knock?" she asked, heartbroken by Elsa's condition.

"I'm sorry," Elsa whispered brokenly, "for all you've been through. I'm so sorry." And tearful apologies were all Anna could get out of her sister for the rest of the night, even though words of unconditional forgiveness and gentle kisses on closed eyelids melted the restricting ice. Normal tears then flowed down Elsa's cheeks, but after a long while she began to relax. She was obviously exhausted, so Anna didn't press for more answers. She wasn't sure she needed them, anyway. Guilt was radiating off of the stricken queen. So in lieu of talking it out, Anna simply held her sister close to help her feel safe and loved and _forgiven_ and let her drift off to sleep.


End file.
